Secretas intenciones
by LuNa cHaN07
Summary: U.A. S/K Una de las empresas mas poderosas esta en busca de una su nueva publicista; lo que no saben es que la candita perfecta cuanta con un pasado obscuro y doloroso, el cual le dara algunas lecciones de vida a cierto empresario de mirada color ambar.
1. Chapter 1

Secretas intenciones

-Te dije que no quería volver a verte- espeto en tono furioso cierta joven de aproximadamente veinte años, la cual era alta, delgada, su cabello largo y negro como la noche y unos ojos azul profundo.

-¿Por que me dices eso?- pregunto preocupado un joven de ojos ámbar y cabellos platinados; que acto seguido trato de tomar la mano de la joven que esta frente al el.

-No me toques, te dije que no quiero volver a verte que no lo entiendes- le dijo mientras retrocedía un cuantos pasos.

-Aome, por favor, perdóname, sabes que no quise lastimarte-

-Vete- respondió en un susurro, mientras trataba de que las lágrimas no cayeran por su lindo rostro.

-Aome, dame una oportunidad, te prometo que voy a cambiar, por favor- suplico el chico ambinario, el cual iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido.

-Basta, la ultima vez que me prometiste que cambiarias, confié en ti y que fue lo que recibí a cambio, que te revolcaras con la esposa de tu jefe- grito exasperada la azabache, y finalmente las lagrimas empezaron a caer.

-No, no llores, sabes que no me gusta verte llorar- declaro el ambinario, mientras trataba de acercarse a la chica. –Sabes que no era mi intención lastimarte, además sabes- no pudo terminar por que nuevamente se vio interrumpido.

-Pues sabes una cosa si me lastimaste y no fui la única, y eso jamás te lo voy a perdonar, no pienso dejar que por tu errores mas vidas inocentes sean sacrificadas; así que olvídate de mi para siempre- dijo la ojiazul mientras daba la vuelta y queda de espalda al joven y avanzaba a paso lento.

-Aome no te entiendo, que quieres decir- pregunto, la aludida se detuvo y su acompañante hablo de nuevo –Por que dices eso, no se de que hablas-

-Hay Inuyasha, que por haberte metido con Kikyo, la esposa de tu jefe, una persona sufrió las consecuencias, recuerdas las advertencias que te hicieron-

inuyasha solo asintió y hablo -¿Pero eso que tuvo que ver conmigo o contigo-

Aome solo sonrió tristemente y continuo –Por no haberme unido a ustedes y por venganza, nuestro hijo sufrió las consecuencias de tus actos- dijo mientras avanzaba a paso lento.

Fin del sueño

-Otra vez ese maldito sueño- dijo para si misma una joven de veintiséis años, pelo azabache y unos ojos azul profundo la cual respondía al nombre de Aome Higurashi.

Aome había despertado de su "sueño" bañada en una ligera capa de sudor, el recordar ese sucedo no le hacia nada de bien.

La joven volteo hacia el buró derecho de su cama, ahí se encontraba su reloj el cual marcaba las cinco y cuarto de la mañana.

-Es mejor que duerma un rato más, hoy será una día bastante largo-

Susurro a la nada, y así se acomodo en su amplia cama, dispuesta a dormir un poco más.

* * *

bueno eso es todo por hoy, puede q paresca un poco aburrido pero eso es solo el principio.... conforme avance la historia mejorara

bueno pss me voy.. biie ! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Lunes por la mañana, inicio de semana todas las personas se dirigen a sus respectivos trabajos, los niños a la escuela etc., lo que la gente comúnmente hace pero hoy no era un día cualquiera, las empresas Taisho, las empresas televisivas más poderosas de todo Japón estaban en busca de una nueva publicista.

Encontrar a la candidata perfecta para el puesto era una tarea sumamente difícil.

Cierta azabache se encontraba tranquilamente descanso en su apartamento, hasta que algo la hizo despertar. Su reloj marcaba las siente en punto de la mañana, era hora de levantarse.

-Bien, supongo que tengo que levantarme, nadie va a venir y tocar a mi puerta y decirme "Felicidades Srita. Higurashi esta usted contratada, bienvenida", jeje se vale soñar- se decía a si misma mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a al baño, a nadie le hace mal una ducha relajante antes de dirigirse a su entrevista de trabajo.

………………………………………………..

-Siguiente- fue lo único que pronuncio un joven de ojos ámbar y cabellos platinados, de aproximadamente 29 años, bastante atractivo, mientras una joven muy bien vestida salía de el enorme despacho, el cual estaba elegantemente decorado.

-Se puede saber que te sucede, tenias a la mujer perfecta frente a ti y la dejas ir así, como si nada- expreso fastidiado un joven apuesto de tez bronceada, unos ojos azul zafiro, cabello negro como la noche atado a un larga trenza, el cual vestía un elegante traje negro y una camisa blanca.

-Bankotsu- el aludido voltio a ver a aquel que habia pronunciado su nombre.

-Si, pasa algo- pregunto inocentemente

-No molestes, te recuerdo que el encargado soy yo-

Bankotsu estaba a punto de reclamar algo, pero fue interrumpido.

-¿Viste sus zapatos?- pregunto el ambinario

-Si, por lo que observe eran unos zapatos muy caras, podria decir que se trataban de unos Prada.-

-Ja, tu no reconocerías unos Prada ni aunque tuvieran un letrero enfrente-

-Ja ja, muy gracioso, pero no se que tienen que ver sus zapatos, con el trabajo- agrego el moreno.

-Eran unos zapatos con tacón de aguja y pico al frente, eso significa que es una mujer superficial, que aparente ser alguien que no es.- hablo el dueño de esas cuencas ámbar, mientras se recarga en su silla. –Hay alguien mas- pregunto.

-Si, Aome Higurashi, al parecer es la última-

-Bien, hazla pasar-

-Como ordene jefe- Bankotsu se levanto de su silla y se dirigió a la puerta del despacho. Al abrir la puerta solo pudo ver que en la sala de espero solo había una persono, supuso que era ella.

-¿Es usted la Srita. Higurashi?- pregunto el azabache.

-Si, soy yo- contesto la aludida

-Bien, pase es su turno-

-Si, gracias- acto seguido Aome se levanto se su asiento y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Bankotsu.

-Adelante por favor,- dijo mientras dejaba entrar a la joven chica y cerraba la puerta.

-Bien Aome, ¿puedo llamarla así, o tiene algún inconveniente?-

La aludida se encontraba de espalda al gran escritorio, iba a presentarse frente a la persona que se encontraba sentado frente al gran escritorio de caoba, pero al oír su nombre voltio a ver a quien lo había pronunciado.

-Bueno, por mi no hay ningún problema- dijo mientras sonreía calidamente.

-Bueno, entonces continuemos- Bankotsu avanzo unos pasos, cuando reencontraba al lado de aquel individuo portador de ojos ámbares y cabello platinado continuo –Aome es el mi jefe, Sesshomaru Taisho…


	3. Chapter 3

El pelo azabache de una joven se ondeaba al compás del viento, la cual se encontraba caminado en el amplio estacionamiento, ella se dirigía a su departamento.

Entro al enorme edificio. Camino un poco, y se detuvo, presiono un pequeño botón y en menos de un minuto unas grandes puertas metálicas se abrieron frente a ella, así es, el elevador. Aome entro en el y presiono el botón con el numero cinco, piso en donde se encontraba su humilde morada.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron automáticamente en el momento de llegar al piso indicado. Frente al ascensor se encontraba un enorme y ancho pasillo, el cual estaba tenuemente iluminado por una pequeña lámpara. Aome salio, y las puertas metálicas se cerraron, iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que una joven castaña esta haciendo guardia fuera de su apartamento. La joven azabache se detuvo un momento "eso fue todo, no lo puedo creer, es decir un par de preguntas y ya…" eso y otras cosas era lo que pensaba. Frente a nuestra protagonista se hallaba una puerta de madera marcada con el número cuarenta y ocho.

Saco las llaves de su bolsa, cuando tuvo la indicada la introdujo en la cerradura, "clic" fue el sonido que indicaba que la puerta ahora estaba abierta y ya podía entrar a descansar, pues este si que había sido un día más largo de lo que ella imaginaba.

-Tierra llamando Aome, amiga estas ahí- ese comentario fue el que la hizo salir se sus pensamientos.

-¿Amiga estas bien, como te fue?- pregunto curiosa una joven castaña, de un rostro angelical y su pelo agarrado a una coleta alta, aparentemente de la misma edad que Aome.

-¿Que sucede, Sango, cuando llegaste?- pregunto la aludida a su amiga inseparable.

-Hay Aome que voy a hacer contigo, tenia un rato esperándote afuera de tu departamento, pero venias pensando en quien sabe que, y no te diste cuenta de mi presencia, acaba de entrar tengo tiempo llamándote y no me contestabas-

-Sango perdóname, hoy ha sido un día bastante largo, ya sabes con eso de la entrevista, algunos pendientes, ir a recoger algunas cosas al correo, tú sabes-

-Si, entiendo supongo que eso de la mudanza no debe de ser nada fácil, ni rápido. Debe de ser muy pesado lidiar con todo eso tu sola- comento la castaña mientras se sentaba en uno de los amplios y cómodos sofás color café claro.

-Pues si, no te lo niego, además aunque todavía quedan cosas por traer, pero eso será después- dijo mientras copiaba la acción de su amiga, sentarse en uno de los sofás.

-Bien, dejemos ese tema para después, hoy tienes que contarme con lujo de detalle como te fue en tu entrevista de trabajo- dijo mientras se aferraba un poco al sillón, dando a entender que no se movería de ahí hasta que Aome le contara todo.

-Pues que quieres que te diga, no hay mucho que contar-

-Como dices eso, estamos hablando de las empresas Taisho-.

-Si lo se, pero solo me hicieron unas cuantas preguntas, nada fuera de el otro mundo, solo hubo una cosa que me extraño-

-Que cosa, de que hablas- pregunto curiosa Sango.

-Que en vez de preguntarme acerca de mi experiencia laboral, me preguntaron cosas un tanto extrañas, por así decirlo-

-Bueno, que esperas para contarme como te fue, que te dijeron, te van a dar el empleo, hay amiga no seas mala, ya cuéntame- suplico la castaña.

-Bien ya entendí….

------Flash Back-----

Bueno, entonces continuemos- Bankotsu avanzo unos pasos, cuando se encontraba al lado de aquel individuo portador de ojos ámbares y cabello platinado continuo –Aome es el mi jefe, Sesshomaru Taisho, el presidente de esta empresa-

El aludido levanto esa fría mirada que lo caracterizaba, la cual segundos antes se encontraba leyendo el curriculum de la persona que ahora se encontraba frente a el.

-Adelante, tome asiento- aunque para ser sinceros esa no parecía una opción o una muestra de amabilidad, mas bien era una orden.

-Si, gracias- Acto seguido, hizo lo que el caballero de mirada ámbar le "pidió".

-Antes, que nada, Aome, ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de beber?- pregunto Bankotsu.

Aome al momento de haber escuchado su nombre, voltio a ver a aquel que lo había pronunciado –Un vaso con agua esta bien, gracias-

-Enseguida- Dijo el moreno, mientras se dirigía a servirle su vaso de agua.

-Aome Higurashi, cierto-

-Si – contesto tímidamente, ese hombre si que imponía con su mirada. –Mucho gusto, es un placer conocerlo, Sr. Taisho- dijo tímidamente.

-Bien, Srita Higurashi, por qué cree que es la indicada para el puesto, ¿Qué la hace especial entre los demás?

-Pues…la verdad es que no lo se…no se si sea exactamente especial, lo único de lo que si puede estar completamente seguro, es de que desempeñare mi trabajo responsablemente.- respondió menos cohibida.

-Dígame una cosa, ¿estaría dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por su empleo? – pregunto untando curioso…

-Bueno, cualquier cosa que este a mi alcance, es mi responsabilidad desempeñar bien mi trabajo- contesto un poco confundida.

-Si me permiten- intervino Bankotsu -Aome aquí esta tu vaso de agua- acto seguido dejo el vaso frente a la joven azabache y se sentaba a su lado.

-Bien, continuando, ¿vive usted sola?, ¿tiene familia?-

-Bueno, Kaede quien es como mi segunda madre y Souta mi hermano viven en Estados Unidos, aunque cree que es mejor que vengan a vivir conmigo.

Y pues si, vivo sola, tengo un par de meses que me mude aquí a Tokio, mi cuidad natal- concluyo su relato.

-Estuve leyendo en su curriculum que tiene una amplia experiencia laboral, y que antes de concluir sus estudios estuvo trabajando en varias empresas ampliamente reconocidas en Estados Unidos, eso habla muy bien de usted. Bueno es todo, gracias por venir, cualquier cosa nosotros le llamamos-

Aome se sorprendió, eso era todo, no mas preguntas.

-Bien, gracias por recibirme, fue un gusto Sr. Taisho, Bankotsu gracias, adiós-

Se levanto de su asiento y empezó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, la cual conducía a la salida.

-Sesshomaru-

-Perdón-

-Solo llámeme Sesshomaru…-

-----End Flash Back-----

-Y esa fue mi aventura del día de hoy-

-Hay amiga no lo puedo creer, tuviste enfrente al mismísimo heredero Taisho, eso es de admirar, y con la fama que tiene-

-Sango, que cosas dices-

-Bueno, solo decía, pero no te desanimes, ya – pero la joven castaña se vio interrumpida, por el timbre de el teléfono.

Aome se levanta para descolgar el teléfono:

-Diga, si ella habla-

- De verdad-

- Claro, gracias-

Al colgar el teléfono, se dejo caer sobre el sofá, aun no podía creer lo que le acaban de decir.

-Tenemos que celebrar esto- expreso efusivo un joven moreno, azabache.

-Bankotsu, no es para tanto-

-Amigo, que quieres decir...- pero el joven se vio interrumpido por que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-Adelante- se escucho una voz

-Se puede saber el motivo de tanto escándalo- pregunto un hombre maduro, pero atractivo, ojos ámbar y cabello platinado.

-Ino Taisho, que bueno que llega, le tengo la noticia del momento, ahora si es el fin del mundo.

-A que te refieres, Bankotsu-

-Pues que aquí, Sesshomaru a contratado a alguien para la vacante de publicidad.

-Es eso cierto Sesshomaru- pregunto emocionado el padre del mencionado.

El joven ambinario, solo asintió, mientras se levantaba de su silla y salía del despacho.

-Sabes Bankotsu, necesito que me comuniques con la elegida, necesita hablar con ella-

-Será un placer –

Y así ambos, hicieron lo mismo que el joven ambinario, salieron del despacho.

-Aome, estas bien, ¿quien era?- pregunto preocupada por la actitud de su amiga

Aome solo atino a decir lo siguiente:

-Tengo el trabajo, comienzo la próxima semana-


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 04: 

Tenia que estar puntual, ya que Bankotsu le había llamada para comunicarle que Inu Taisho quería hablar con ella, el motivo, no se lo dijeron pero esta mañana lo descubriría.

Debía aceptarlo estaba nerviosa, los cometarios que Sango le dijo antes de lanzarse a una nueva aventura no le ayudaron en nada_. "Personas matarían por ese empleo" "Sesshomaru Taisho, no es cualquier hombre, es conocido como un hombre sin sentimientos, no tiene piedad ante nadie" "Es capas de hacer cualquier cosas por su empresa" _Esas frases no salían de su cabeza. Bien, era un hecho, Sango era mujer muerta, que clase de amiga es esa, en vez de ayudarte o desearte suerte, casi te pide que dejes listo tu testamento solo por tu próximo jefe es conocido como el hombre mas frió y orgulloso, además de que no es muy expresivo que digamos. En fin tenia que relejarse, no podía presentarse así frente al fundador y el legitimo dueño de las empresas Taisho.

El reloj marcaba las siete treinta, en menos de cinco minutos llegaría a su destino.

Y así fue, cuando el reloj marca cuarto para las ocho, ella iba adentrándose en ese enorme edificio de al menos diez pisos.

Al entrar casi fue arrollada por la multitud de gente iba y venia, subía y bajaba.

Tuvo que abrirse paso entre las personas que ahí se encontraban realizando sus respectivas labores, decido buscar a alguien que le indicara en donde quedaba la oficina de Sr. Inu Taisho.

Cerca de los ascensores había un enorme escritorio, detrás de el estaba un mujer sentada hablando por teléfono, era una mujer de negros cabellos y se podía distinguir que iba vestida con un saco y falda azul marino, y una blusa de botones blanca. Cuando la susodicha vio a Aome hizo un ademán con la mano para que la esperara. Aome solo asintió. Pasando unos segundos la mujer colgó el teléfono.

-Yura Uchida, en que puedo ayudarle- pregunto.

-Si, necesito hablar con el Sr. Inu Taisho- cuando Aome dijo esto un hombre alto, con un cabello negro como la noche, una mirada color carmesí y muy bien vestido se paro junto a ella.

-¿Tiene usted cita?- volvió a preguntar

-No, solo me dijeron que tenia que presentarme aquí a las ocho, ya que el Sr. Taisho quiere hablar conmigo- expreso la azabache.

-Pues lo lamento mucho señorita, pero si no tiene cita no puedo dejarla pasar- dijo en tono un tanto indiferente.

-Pero, me llamaron por….- pero Aome se vio interrumpida por el caballero junto a ella.

-Disculpe mi intromisión, pero acabo de escuchar que el Sr. Taisho quiere hablar con usted, ¿cierto?-

-Si, así es-

-Pues si me permite yo podría llevarla a su oficina-

-Enserio, usted haría eso por mí-

-Claro que si, no se diga mas acompáñeme- y acto seguido levanto el codo, para que ella pusiera la mano.

Ambos se dirigieron a tomar un elevador, ya dentro de el, aquel amable hombre presiono el botón con el numero diez, acto seguido las enormes puertas metálicas se cerraron.

Dentro del ascensor, se inicio una amena platica.

-Y dígame bella dama cual es su nombre-

-Aome, Aome Higurashi-

-Lindo nombre, como la dueña-

Aome se sonrojo levemente, y sonrió – Gracias-

-Y que es lo que la trae por aquí-

-Bueno, al parecer trabajare aquí, el señor Sesshomaru me contrato, y me llamaron diciéndome que el Sr. Taisho quiere hablar conmigo-

-Pues bienvenida a la familia, jeje-

-Y usted como se llama- hecha la pregunta las puertas del elevador se abrieron.

-Sígame, es por aquí-

Caminaron hasta llegar frente a un escritorio, detrás de el se encontraba sentada una mujer de cabellos color lila y una piel blanca como la nieve.

-Buen día Kanna, se encontrara disponible el Sr. Taisho-

-Buen día, si acaba de llegar, quiere que le de algún recado de su parte-

-No, no es necesario, solo vengo a traerle "algo", gracias-

Aquel hombre de cabello negro como el ebano se dirigió a la enorme puerta y toco un par de veces. "Adelante" se escucho desde adentro de la oficina.

-Inu taisho, buen día, ¿interrumpo?- pregunto

-Claro que no, pasa, y ¿a que debo el honor de tu visita tan de madrugada?- pregunto un hombre maduro, con ciertas características peculiares dignas de los Taisho, cabellos platinados, y un par de orbes doradas.

Los visitantes entraron a la enorme oficina, la cual estaba elegantemente decorada.

Inu Taisho se concentro en el par de personas que entraron a su despacho, y no pudo evitar una ligera sonrisa. Se levanto se su asiento y hablo:

-¿Tu debes de ser la famosa Aome Higurashi?- aunque mas que una pregunta era una afirmación.

-Así es señor, es un placer conocerlo- dijo, acto seguido extendió su mano para chocarla con la de el gran empresario Inu Taisho.

-Igualmente, por lo que veo ya conoció al Señor Naraku Ikeda-

-Si, fue muy amable al traerme, ya que tuve algunos problemas para que me dejaran entrar- dijo mientras sonreía ampliamente.

-Bueno yo los dejo, con permiso, cualquier cosa ya saben donde encontrarme.- se despidió el ya mencionado Naraku y abandono la oficina.

-¿Y a que se debe que el gran empresario, dueño de una de las empresas televisivas mas importantes desee hablar conmigo?- pregunto la joven.

-Ya lo sabrá, pero por favor tome asiento. – la azabache hizo lo que el mayor le pidió.

Durante unos minutos Inu Taisho entrevisto a Aome, le hizo algunas preguntas de su experiencia laboral, pero lo que a el le interesaba era saber que fue lo que le dijo a su primogénito para que después de que mas de 200 aspirantes desfilaran por esa empresa fueran desbancadas por una joven recién llegada de estados unidos la cual no tenia mas de dos años que se había graduado. Aome no supo que responder ante semejante pregunta o afirmación, pero aun así le contó de su "emotivo" encuentro con el menor de los Taisho. Dada por terminada la amena conversación de ambos: Aome Higurashi y el Sr. Taisho. El último de los mencionados le pidió a la joven que fuera a la oficina de Sesshomaru para que le informara acerca de cuales serian sus labores de ahora en adelante.

Y así lo hizo, Aome se dirigía a la oficina de su nuevo jefe, la cual se encontraba en el piso de abajo y Abi, la secretaria de Sesshomaru la estaría esperando, en su rostro iba dibujada una amplia sonrisa, ya era parte del grupo Taisho.

En cuanto Aome abandono su oficina, se recargo en la amplia silla en la cual se encontraba sentada, no pudo oprimir una enorme sonrisa:

-No hay duda, ella es la indicada- expreso para si mismo.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Después de que Abi le dijo cual seria su oficina, la cual se encontraba en ese mismo piso por petición del mismo Sesshomaru, la condujo hasta la oficina del aludido.

-…. Bien la pondré a prueba, no se preocupe, cualquier cosa yo le aviso- el joven peliplateado se encontraba hablando por teléfono pero unos golpes en la puerta de su oficina lo hicieron que diera por terminada su charla.

-Luego me comunico, tengo asuntos que atender- acto seguido puso el teléfono en su lugar, -adelante- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de que la puerta se abriera y diera paso a la joven mujer, la cual a partir de hoy era la nueva publicista,

Sesshomaru poso sus ojos en quien entraba a su oficina. Se concentro en quien obviamente era la nueva publicista Aome Higurashi, y no pudo evitar que una ligera, casi inexistente sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, ella era su nuevo reto.

Entro con un paso seguro, pero lento. Tenia los clásicos "signos" de una persona decente. Vestía un elegante conjunto sastre de color verde seco u olivo, cabello sin mucho decoro. Aun así la joven que se acercaba no parecía… normal; algo en ella era diferente, tal vez una aire de misterio envolvía a esa joven mujer; fuera lo fuera el descubriría que era lo que hacia a esa mujer tan misteriosa.

-Buenos días – empezó tímidamente, el hizo un ademán con la mano, dándole a entender que tomara asiento y así lo hizo.

-Supongo que ya esta al tanto de que cual es su oficina y las actividades que realizar estando en esta empresa, o me equivoco-

-No, esta en lo correcto, Abi fue muy amable al mostrarme mi nueva oficina, y darme detalles-

-¿Bien, tiene alguna duda acerca de cómo desempeñar su trabajo?- pregunto

-No señor, se perfectamente como realizar mi trabajo-

-Me agrada escuchar eso, y como no hay ninguna duda, necesito que revise estos documentos, y me de su propuesta para mañana, ahora si me hace el favor de retirarse, tengo asuntos que atender- dijo mientras le dio a Aome un par de carpetas, acto seguido tomo el teléfono.

Aome quedo sorprendida, su nuevo jefe quería que revisara todo un proyecto y además que hiciera los cambios necesarios y el colmo que era para el día de mañana. Tal vez Sango tenía razón. No, no se rendiría le demostraría que ella era capaz de eso y mucho mas, que era la persona perfecta para desempeñar ese puesto. Además de que necesitaba el empleo. No podía dejar desamparada a su familia, y menos darse por vencida, Tokio hasta el momento era el lugar mas seguro en el que podía estar. Aparte de que contaba con el respaldo de las empresas Taisho, nadie podría lastimarla, no más.


End file.
